


Twilight has a marefriend

by Lemoncatfox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Just a short thing of the mane 6 (minus AJ cause I forgot her) finding out about Twilights marefriend





	Twilight has a marefriend

Twilight stretched in her bed. Curling back up, she laid a wing on her partner, Tempest Shadow. Tempest adjusted herself, before lifting the smaller pony onto her stomach, so that the two were met eye to eye.

"You're so soft, Twilight." Tempest said, smiling.

The purple pony smiled. "So are you!"

"Hah, yeah right. I'm nowhere near as soft as you! Alicorns are so... soft..." Tempest trailed off, as Twilight had curled up and fell asleep. Tempest soon followed, and Twilight opened her working eye to see if Tempest was awake.

She licked her, and fell back asleep, burying her face in her fur.

 

"Twilight.... you ok?" Fluttershy asked, as Twilight had fallen asleep in her pancakes.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Rarity asked.

Twilight jolted up. "No, I slept fine. Just... wish I was still in bed."

"That's a mood." Rainbow said, turning her attention to a set of hoof steps in the castle.

"Hey Twilight! I'm going to get some cake supplies, then I'll be back!" Tempest said, before exiting the room.

"Bye!" Twilight said, then turned around, to be faced with Rainbow, inches away.

"Someones got a marefriend~" Rainbow said, causing Twilight to blush.

"F-fine! If anyone wants to know, yes, Tempest Shadow, or Fizzypop Berrytwist, is my marefriend." She said, getting up from the table.

"Oo! Shall we celebrate?" Fluttershy asked.

"TWILIGHTS GAY PARTY!!!!" Pinkie yelled in Twilights ear.

"Ah! I think I'm deaf as well now! I'm going upstairs." She trotted off, Rainbow snikering.


End file.
